Arousing Autopsy
by Dark Grey Lord
Summary: When Dib succeeds in finally catching Zim, not everything goes to plan. Infac, things get worse...Or 'Better? One-Shot. Shameless ZADR. Contains Explicit Male on Male action. Zim/Dib


Hey, DGL here. For the benefit of anyone linked here, or who hasn't read the description, this is a ZADR fanfic. In other words, it contains details of a relation ship between the MIGHTY INVADER Zim and Paranormal Reject Dib . E.g ZADR, Zim/Dib, Gay relationship etc etc. Don't like? Don't read. Flamers will invoke the WRATH OF ZIM!

All charecters portrayed here, The Invader Zim premise etc etc belong to their respective owners. Cuz if _I _did, ZADR would be cannon P

Enjoy

I apologise for any mis-spellings, and for my atrocious mis-use of apostrophe's.

* * *

_It was late. Around 22:00 Human Time. But the time had nothing to do with the Irkens fatigue. He walked lifelessly down the dark street, lit intermittently by streetlamps, and the dull glow through Human Curtains. A sigh drew unwittingly from the Aliens mouth. He stared ahead, and couldn't prevent a sneer forming at these pathetic humans and their inadequacy's._

_Six of the Human Years he'd been here. Six. After 4 His Leaders. The Magnificent Red And Purple, had contacted to tell him he was not to contact them. They had explained their lies, forced him to realise that he was now banished. If he was found in Irken-controlled space he was to be eliminated. As a compensation of sorts, they had quarantined the space a light-year around Earth in all directions, so he wouldn't be disturbed. They had ordered him to burn his technology. Then they had hung up._

_And that was that. No more contact. Nothing. He was stranded. On Earth. With the disgusting humans._

_To rot._

_THOSE BASTARDS._

_Insolent, Pathetic, Worthless, Cowardly, Horrid Scum! They had deserted him!. His entire race had deserted him. Now there was nothing. Zim was lost. His anger had nowhere to vent. With no hope of anything he'd given up his quest for conquering after three months of trying to keep going. What was the point? Take over Earth. Then what? Contact the Tallest and beg for forgiveness? _

_No. _

_They'd made it abundantly clear they wanted nothing more to do with Zim anymore._

_And so life went on. Rather than destroy his technology, Zim figured they wouldn't bother to check, so he kept it. He went to Hi-Skool. He fought off Dibs attempts to capture him. He studied Humans out of boredom. He improved his technology, and made his Base incredibly comfortable. But it didn't help. None of it did. Nothing could distract him. He couldn't summon the old hatred in his fights. He couldn't focus on his machines. He couldn't even summon up annoyance at Gir anymore._

_So here he walked, hands tucked into the red clothing he had produced from Irken materials, but of human design. He was so caught up in his depression, he didn't hear the soft footsteps slowly padding behind him. Didn't notice the swish of leather, or the hiss of air until the bat hit the back of his head, a brief explosion of pain blotted his vision, and he sunk into the darkness of the unconscious._

* * *

_He'd done it._

_He'd finally done it! He had caught Zim! After Six years of complicated schemes, fighting, planning and preparing. He'd finally done it. The fact that it was a plan concocted within fifteen seconds of a random encounter meant nothing. Dib, Had Captured Zim. _

_The journey home was arduous. Even though the Irken was only 4'9", he was still quite heavy. He was just thankful no one had noticed him beating Zim over the head with a baseball bat filched from a garden._

_He finished disinfecting his hands at the sink, and turned to place his bespectacled gaze on the alien before him. The room was about 15 foot square, and 6 foot high. Constructed of Titanium re-enforced concrete. The interior walls were coated in sterile Aluminium. An airlock door was the only entrance or exit, sealed shut, with a red light glowing to indicate thus. The walls were adorned with all manner of equipment and storage locations. Freezers, ovens, cupboards and drawers stocked with the latest in bio-medical equipment._

_Worktops of titanium housed delicate equipment for dealing with Bio-matter. Microscopes, test-tube racks, specimen analysers, all brand new. Having a rich and science-orientated father glad for apparent non-insanity was helpful. The Lab had taken months to construct, and Dib was thankful it was finally coming to fruition. _

_In the middle of the room, under a bank of ambient-light sources and scanner equipment, was a table. Constructed of Polymer-coated Titanium, with soft-plastic upholstery to keep subjects comfortable, the table was well made. The restraints were strong, but coated in rubber to prevent damage to the occupant. There was even an alcove built into the table to allow Zims Pak._

_Dib stepped closer, until he stood directly behind the Irken. Looking over him, Dib couldn't suppress a small amount of pride. After al this time, he'd finally succeeded. Zim was safely restrained. His arms and legs firmly locked onto the table. The Pak was safely docked in the alcove, and held in place by metal plates, which Dib had especially designed. Once Zim was laid on the table, the plates slid shut, they were shaped so that they closed in between the Irken and the Pak, letting him lay comfortably, but keeping him and the Pak immobile. This way he wouldn't be able to use the Pak-legs to aid in his escape._

_On a gurney beside the table lay Zim's disguise and clothing. The Contact lenses and wig carefully places on top of the Irkens clothing. Leaving him quite naked on the table, bar the thin blue sheet Dib had lain over him to maintain some semblance of modesty. _

_As he waited for Zim to regain consciousness, Dib found himself admiring the Irkens physique. He was thin, lithe and well formed at the same time. He had a flexibility to his frame born of natural body-structure which most humans could only dream of. Dib loved the colour of his skin, a soft almost glowing green. The skin had an almost velvet smoothness about it, much smoother than a Humans. His antennae hung over the edge of the table, between Dib and Zim, twitching occasionally._

_Dib couldn't look away. He'd always wondered what alien life might look like, but it had never been like this. He'd never actually had a chance to just admire the Irkens looks, always on the move or covered by either disguise or clothing. It also amazed him, how similar Irkens and Humans actually were. Their were obvious differences, but the similarity was uncanny._

_He reached a hand out to Zim's face, feeling the soft puffs of breath from his mouth, and ran his fingers gently down the left side of Zim's face, feeling for himself just how soft the skin was._

_As he pulled the hand away, the antennae twitched more than before, straightening out as Zim woke up. A glimmer of crimson appeared as eyes opened slightly, before snapping fully open. Zim pulled on his arms and legs upon realising they were restrained, turning his head as much as he could to see the room he was in. Breathing quickly he suddenly stiffened as he picked up noise through his antennae. _

"_Hey there Zim. Comfy? " _

_It was unmistakable. It was the Dib-humans. It had to be. Zims eyes narrowed as he strained to see the boy._

"_Let me go you miserable Huuman! " He suddenly noticed his nakedness, and Dib smirked when he noticed the bluish tinge appear on the Irkens facial features._

" _YOU HORRIBLE WRETCH! Where are Zim's clothes! You'll pay for this atrocity, mark my words!" Zim struggled as hard as he could, but to no avail, slumping back, breathing heavily he watched as Dib walked around beside him. Dressed in a startlingly white Lab-coat, he looked like a scientist. Zim realised the position he was in, as well as his surroundings, and blanched. His eyes widened, and fear began to fill him. The voice that left him next sounded nothing like him, so soft and scared did it sound._

"_Wh…what are you going to do to Zim…" _

_Dib smiled warmly in response to the Irkens reaction._

"_Oh lighten up Zim. It's not like I'm gonna cut you open or something." He grinned, full of teeth, leaning over the alien till he was inches from his face. "Much…" _

_Zim growled, leaning away from the Pig-human as much as he could in his condition. _

"_You'll pay for this Dib-thing! Mark my words I will have vengeance!" He snarled, snapping at Dibs nose with his teeth. _

_Pulling back and chuckling, Dib wheeled a pre-prepared trolley over. " I meant what I said Zim. I have no intention of randomly cutting you up" This was said as he ran a last minute check over all the equipment before him. "I just want to understand a little more about how your body works in comparison to Humans. Nothing invasive. Nothing too painful. Just a few minor prods here and there and you can go home!" _

_He turned to face him again with a big smile._

_Zim said nothing. But looked at him with mistrust and not a little fear still apparent. He swallowed when Dib leaned over again, a syringe in his hand._

_As he leant over Dib spoke quietly, serious now. "Zim, I want you to try to lay still, in case you hurt yourself, this might sting a little." He took a blood sample while Zim glared up at him from his helpless position. After laying it aside, and swabbing the mark with alcohol, he picked up a PDA and started writing notes about the blood-sample in it. After a few brief first-thoughts, he put down the machine, and picked up a bulky looking device. He pressed a few buttons and ran it up the length of Zim's arm, examining the screen Zim couldn't see._

_This went on for some time. Dib picked up some instrument or another, did something with it that made Zim squirm, wrote some notes on the PDA, and went on to the next thing. Not much was said on Dibs part, bar a few calming comments or remarks, and nothing on the Irkens part. Though for the record he was positively furious, as evidenced by his tightly clenched fists. He giggled a little when Dib used some sort f listening device on his chest which was very, very cold, but other than that, he remained silent._

_Until Dib removed the sheet. He couldn't get rid of the blue blush on his cheeks, being prostrate and naked before his arch-rival was a horrid experience. But it didn't compare to what happened next. _

_In truth, Dib was confused. As far as he could tell, Zim had no parts. The skin was smooth. Actually….now that he looked closely it looked like Zim might be female. Blinking confusedly, Dib pondered, then he remembered how some Animals kept their bits and pieces inside until needed. Nodding quietly to himself he wondered how to broach the subject, leaning on the table._

_Dib leaned casually on the table, his hand in between the Irkens legs, and a little in front of the pelvic region. Zim's head snapped up from the table as far as he could. Dib was staring thought fully between the aliens legs, a light frown on his face, as though not sure how to proceed. _

_Blushing furiously, Zim snarled at the Human. "__Just what the FUCK do you think you are doing you PITIFUL HUMAN!?"_

Dib looked up, startled, but smiled lightly. "Well Zim, I am sorta curious as to how Irkens reproductive systems work, If you have em. " He chuckled. "But I Am NOT gonna be touching your private parts, so I guess I'll have to move to other stuff. Unlesss you wanna tell me?"

The question was half jest, half serious, as evidenced by the curious look on Dibs face. Zim was most decidedly NOT amused. He glared in one of the most terrifying manners Dib had ever witnessed, and he had Gaz as a sister!

His voice, when he spoke, was deathly quiet, and got more across in it's intensity than any loudness had ever managed before.

"If you do not remove your hand from where it is RIGHT NOW, I will personally bite it off! And NO! I will not discuss my species reproductive cycle with the likes of YOU Dib-stink!"

From Dib's perspective that seemed pretty final. He didn't bother replacing the sheet, secretly enjoying the opportunity to gaze at Zims alien from without hindrance. He returned to the gurney, and approached the head of the table with a small point-source-light and a scope.

He reached out a hand, and gently, but firmly held one of Zim's eyes open. Equipping the scoped, he shone the light on the eye, then off, resisting Zim's attempts to blink, and examining the effect it had on the interior.

Blinking his other eye, and trying to lean away, Zim hissed uncomfortably.

"Umm….could Dib-thing stop that…it's irritating."

Nodding to himself Dib put the things away, wrote some more notes, then returned . He looked curiously down into Zim's face before kneeling down on the floor to get a better look at the Irkens antennae. He talked as he gently touched one.

"So I take it these let you hear and smell to some degree?" Dib was unprepared for Zim's reaction.

The Irken Exile went ramrod straight. His entire body tensing, teeth gritting.

"Get your filthy hands off my Lekku!" He shouted, breathing heavily, daring not to yank the dangerously sensitive instrument for fear of the pain he knew it would cause.

Dib frowned, but didn't let go of it, nor did he increase the gentle pressure to anything which might cause pain. He didn't understand the significance the action held.

"I can understand you being against the touching of the private parts, but what's so special about these? Hmm?" He gently stroked the length of the 'Lekku' to see what reaction it would draw from the Irken. It wasn't what he'd expected.

Zim inhaled sharply, his body shuddering in pleasure, eyes lidding shut as he leant into the touch. He came to his senses in a few seconds, whispering.

"D…Dib…please don't do thaAT!" He inhaled again, breathing deeply as his body relaxed against his will, body shuddering as Dib continued to pay gentle attention to the sensitive instruments, highly enjoying this way of non-painfully tormenting his captive. He looked over the Irkens body, noting the spasmic twitches, the clenching hands, lidded eyes, and the noise that was emanating from his rivals chest.

Was Zim purring?

Meanwhile, Zim was in ecstasy. Fingers which could have so easily caused blinding pain were instead giving him much pleasure. He moaned softly, ignoring his minds insistent shouting that this was DIB doing this to him. He did listen eventually, and with some difficulty, managed a few words.

"Mmhp…D..Dib. P..p..please stop thaat….you'll…" He could feel himself becoming aroused, against his will.

Dib was caught between continuing this for the sheer hell of it, and stopping because it was slightly wrong. He shouldn't really have been surprised. And later, he'd tell himself so, but when Zim's arousal manifested itself in an erection he got a bit of a fright. He stopped his gentle ministrations, blushing furiously as he noticed the growth between the Irkens legs.

'On the bright side' Some distant part of his brain noted, 'At least now you 'know' he's male.'

He blushed at the thought, and had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at the sight of Zim struggling to close his legs together to hide himself. Looking down, the alien was blushing incredibly. Pulling on his restraints with abandon.

Zim glared at the Dib-thing. How DARE he! He was mortified, being turned on by the horrible creature. 'But you don't find him _horrible'_ do you?' whispered a deviant part of his mind. 'In-fact…' It purred maliciously. 'The Dib is quite aesthetically pleasing. No?' He blushed more at this thought. Growling, he tried to ignore it.

"Happy now human?" He hissed. He glared harder when the human bit his lip, before pausing. His antennae twitched, picking up on something. It took him a few moments to realise that the powerful heady scent was coming from Dib! What were they called again…fearmones or something? He was slightly sickened when he realised the implications that Dib was aroused too, but the scent was intoxicating, and the alien couldn't get enough of it, deeply sensing it, it gave him the strangest urge to…No. Eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't just thought _that._

Dib shifted uncomfortably. The sight of the Irken obviously aroused, combined with the delicious noises the other had been making, had been more than sufficient to render the poor boy quite hard indeed. He was confused. He'd never really thought he was gay. Hadn't really thought about it to be honest.

No, he probably wasn't. he didn't find guys attractive. But Zim… Zim was different. He was the enemy. He was an alien. He was male.

He was beautiful. Dib didn't really care about any of his misgivings. He knew he wanted the Irken. Badly. But he couldn't just take him. That wouldn't work. What the hell was he going to do?

He couldn't think of anything to say, so he sidled round the side of the table, as the Irken tried not to look at him in embarrassment. He made up his mind. He leant Over Zim, caught the others chin with his hand, and gently turned him round.

Zim didn't move when he felt fingers touch his chin, he shut his eyes as he was turned, almost crying in sheer embarrassment. Then something happened. Lips touched his. Eyes snapped open in surprise, his jaw loosening in the moment. A hesitant tongue brushed against his. His eyes drooped slightly again. And then it was gone.

He looked up as Dib bit his lips.

_You IDIOT! Why the hell did you have to kiss him? Hmm? Now what the fuck is he gonna think. He'll start shouting. He'll never let us live this down. _

Dib knew he had to let the Irken go now. He couldn't keep him here another second.

He didn't look at Zim. Instead, he concentrated on undoing the restraints. One by one he released his rivals limbs, then pushed the button that would release the Pak.

Immediately Zim was on the move. That much Dib had expected. The Pak-Legs came free, Irken body lurched up off the table. He expected a punch, a kick, a sharp metal implement through the ribs. He didn't expect to be held against the airlock door, limbs held in place by the legs in a position similar to the Irken before.

But he really didn't expect Zim to be flush against his body, arousal digging into his side, hands locked on either side of his face as the alien relentlessly plundered his mouth. His face flushed, eyes closing as he gave into the dominant alien. The long wiry tongue wrapping round his, mouths crushed together almost painfully. He tried to speak, but it only came out as muffled noises. Finally, the alien drew back an inch, both of them panting for breath.

"Shut up for once Dib. Be thankful Zim is kissing you and not stabbing you!" Dib had no time to react, as once again that mouth was crushed against his own, and their tongues fenced within he aliens knee forced it's way between Dibs legs, forcing them apart, and applying pressure against his arousal, Zim smirked as the human released a low moan, releasing the Pak-legs for a moment, before pushing Dib to the floor, ripping his shirt open to get closer to his skin.

Zim growled as he rubbed his face against the warm flushed skin. Rubbing his Lekku against the skin, trying to get as much of the intoxicating smell as possible. He licked a long swathe of skin, chuckling as he was rewarded with please little groans.

Who knew that the Dib-thing would be soo much fun to play with?

Dib twitched against that tongue, as it teased the pliant skin of his neck and collar, and listening to the Irken talk between swathes.

"I…never…thought…you would…be…this…tasty Dib. Mmm.." he leant up beside the fleshy satellite of the human, whispering into them, making sure to drag out the S noises and slither his tongue against the ear.

" I wonder if the ressst of you tassstes as good?"

Dib groaned at the innuendo, body arching up into the Irken of its own accord. How the hell did this happen so quickly? What…

He stopped thinking, as once again the Irken kissed him. He was intoxicating. All the old energy revived. His actions as domineering as his personality. And Dib _loved it_. It felt great. Being _taken _like this. It was such a turn-on. The Irken had moved to straddle him, rubbing their hips together, creating a friction both of them enjoyed.

"Ooh…Zim..that feels great.." Dib managed to murmur between the kissing.

Zim _Loved that voice_! So Pliant and needy, it drew growls from the Irkens throat. He drew away, crimson eyes staring into amber ones with the intensity of the sun. When Zim talked next, his voice was husky.

"Call Zim Master."

Dibs eyes widened, his face flushed again.

"Wh..what?"Zim growled, gripping Dibs abnormally large head.

"_Zim said Call Zim Master"_

Dib Blushed again, ignoring the flutter of his stomach looked down. Licking his lips he decided to play along.

"Y..yes Master…"

Zim growled again, in abject pleasure, crushing their mouths together again.

Drawing apart again. "Goooood. Zim Rewards good behaviour well…" He trailed off, and began licking down Dibs chest again, pausing to bite gently down on the Humans nipple, which elicited a sharp inhalation.

Dib flushed, and his eyes widened as he realised what the Irken intended to do, biting his lip as his pants were removed. He groaned in pleasure, and looked at Zim intently. He was perched just over Dibs cock. Staring at it with his eyes, his antennae were softly touching it, and his eyes lidded slightly. Dib flushed more as he realised that the Irken was smelling him. Apparently he smelled good, because looking up at him, Zim smirked, and his long tongue snaked out to wrap around the member, his eyes hooding as his mouth followed suit, engulfing Dib's cock in glorious heat and damp.

Hands having been released, he cautiously moved them down onto Zims head, as the Irken proceeded to move up and down on him, inciting unrestrained sounds of pleasure. Remembering earlier, Dib started to gently rub and stroke at the Lekku, causing Zim to stiffen slightly before relaxing again, his groans of approval making Dib feel doubly good with the vibrations.

They kept this up for about a minute, each growing steadily closer to the edge, when, just as Dib thought he was about to explode, Zim stopped. Withdrawing from him for a second, Dib keened in loss, flushing as he watched the strand of saliva connecting his shaft and Zim's tongue be licked away, accompanied by wafts of hot breath.

Zim couldn't wait any longer. Normally he would be the one doing the fucking, but that smell of Dibs was making him gag for a good shafting. Pulling himself up on top of Dib, he positioned himself, satisfied with the slipperiness of dibs member.

He leaned forward, forcing his body to relax, placing soft kisses on the boys jaw and then taking his mouth again. This kiss was different. And Dib noticed, and reacted accordingly, moving his arms up to pull the Irken closer, softly moving their tongues against each other.

" Do you want to fuck Zim Earth-boy?" Asked the Irken huskily, resting his forehead against the others gently so he could stare into the amber lenses.

Dib was shocked, flushing he answered hesitantly.

"I…if you want to…yea."Zim smirked, not unkindly, kissing him once more, before pulling away slightly, hissing.

"Ask Zim Nicely…" Dib's eyes widened, before blushing, and remembering earlier his eyes became hooded and he leaned up, whispering against the aliens Lekku after running his tongue over one.

"_Master….can I please fuck you tonight?"_

Zim growled. The boy caught on fast,. He hungrily devoured Dibs mouth again, and slowly backed up onto the still slick shaft behind him. He moaned softly at the weird sensation, hissing when Dib slid past, and growling happily at the feeling of fullness.

Dib Shuddered, growling instinctively, as his arms snuck around the Irken again. He leaned up to kiss Zim again, moaning against the mouth as the Irken started to slowly move p and down, slowly up, then hard down, eliciting sharp noises from both himself and Dib with every one.

"_Mmm…Master…that's soo niceeee!" Dib found himself hissing into the Irkens Lekku, he felt and heard the purring noise again, and he took one of the Lekku into his mouth, and gently suckled upon it, causing Zim to shudder, moan and start groaning things in Irk. The Irken kept pounding himself on Dib's shaft at the same pace, but began to increase it as he grew accustomed to the sensation._

"_Harder Dib-worm! Fuck your Massster like the monkey you are!" Growled the Irken, growling in pleasure. _

_Dib stiffened as he felt pain on his shoulders, the Irkens claws scratched at the flesh there, drawing a little blood, which the Irken brought to his lips to taste. Then sight was strangely erotic to Dib, and he leaned in, capturing the Irken in a kiss of his own, tasting himself on the Irkens tongue, taking control of it for once. _

_A blue tinge graced Zim's features. He was taught from Birth that being dominant was important, but being dominated was fun as well he decided, surrendering to Dibs kiss._

_Dib Hugged Zim close to his body, slowly maneuvering so that he had the Irken on his back on the floor, his legs wrapped tightly round his hips, as he was free to thrust into the deliciously tight body beneath him. Dib moved a hand to grab Zim's forgotten cock, pumping It in time to his thrusts into the Irken._

_The blue blush grew stronger, as small whimpers and moans of pleasure escaped Zim. Unused to such treatment he didn't' know how to react, he pulled Dibs mouth down, to crush it into one of those trademark smouldering kisses of his. Moaning into it._

_They picked up the pace, hips bucking expertly into each other in a self-created dance of twisting slick bodies. Panting into each other, they looked deep into the others eyes. And at the same time, came to the same conclusion. _

_Why the FUCK hadn't they done this sooner?_

_But it couldn't last forever._

"_D…Dib…monkey…Z..Zim…is going to…" Dib nodded, capturing the Irkens mouth in his own, they came together. _

_They screamed their release into each others mouth. Bodies stiffened, and Dib was dimly aware of a subtle warmth on his stomach and chest, his eyes only for the Crimson ones staring into his, both blushing furiously. Their thrusting slowed to a stop. Dib slumped to lean panting onto Zim, who enveloped the Human in his arms, as both came down off their plateau of pleasure, they fought for consciousness._

_After a few minutes of panting against each other, Dib rose his head, and pressed forwards._

_This kiss was their most tender yet. After their hormone induced romp, this moment would define their relationship, if they had one. It was sweet. Soft and slow, tongues embracing one another tenderly, Zim rose a hand to rest on the others cheek, softly moving him for better access, . When they broke apart, still breathing deeply, they didn't know what to say._

_Then came an awkward silence, as Dib withdrew from Zims body with a sticky squelching noise that had both of them blushing. Zim broke the tension by leaning up and giving Dib another kiss, arms lacing behind his neck, he grinned lecherously, and summed it up in a word._

"_Wow."_

_Dib smiled. "Yea…"_

_They stood up, Dib giving Zim a hand up. He winced as the alien cracked his neck with a series of disturbing cracks, before walking over to his clothes with a shit-eating grin and dressing. Dib still couldn't think of anything to say, until he walked behind the Irken, and laced his arms around his waist._

"_Is their any chance we could…umm…do this again sometime…master?" The last word was whispered, he could feel the effect it had on the Irken. Zim smiled, then it turned into an almost evil grin._

"_Sure Dib-thing. But next time, Zim is going to fuck Dib!"_


End file.
